


Just A Little More

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires, Vampires are ABO but not humans, adding as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Vampires are well known in the world and some humans work as feeders. Unfortunately, things got complicated when feeders got addicted to the high from bites. Always keep business and pleasure separate.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Don't Get Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenovasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/gifts).



Shiro was on his way to his night job at a feeder cafe. Basically, vampires drank his blood and he got paid. At one time, he would have been called a blood whore. Not that he cared since their society had moved past that. Now he could be a feeder twice a week, and got paid very well.

The main difference between then and now were safety standards. Humans were tested often for diseases while vampires were limited on how much they could take from a single human. There was even a national database to make sure of it.

Shiro pushed open the door to the light and freshly cleaned cafe. It could easily fit 70-80 people and another 30 in the back. 

“You’re early, Shiro. Eager to be drained again?”

“You can be real mean for a beta, Ulaz.” 

Vampires, despite once being humans, had ‘special dynamics’.

-Alphas were typically leaders and rarely defied within their own groups. The need for alphas had dwindled and they became popular politicians who really got things done.

-Betas were, stereo typically, caring and put the group first. But in reality, they were more likely to be like humans. Varied in personality, but were sensitive to scents.

-Omegas were usually regarded as low, but in truth, they could be scary. Never push their buttons.

“Think your ‘not alpha’ will come in today?”

“Haha. Very funny. How was I supposed to know? I don’t have a good nose. Besides, his dynamic doesn’t matter. He’s still a customer.”

He’s still a customer. Shiro had gotten used to saying that. And that anything he felt was from the venom, something that made victims stay still by giving them pure bliss. Only those with a resistance to the venom were allowed to be feeders. Legally speaking.

“Go clean up. You got salty walking here.”

* * *

Shiro sat in the back with the other feeders. It was nice with a couple of windows, plenty of healthy and sugary snacks, and some beds and tables. It honestly looked like a small recovery area in a blood donation center. And, in a sense, that’s exactly what it was.

Shiro would often help the others by bringing them to the beds, getting them snacks, and just talking to them. It wasn’t part of his job, he just liked helping others. And he was pretty sure that Ulaz was paying him a little extra.

“Shiro, your regular is here.”

Shiro couldn’t help it when a smile spread on his face. The assertive vampire that was considered strange to other vampires and tried to challenge Ulaz head on. The one vampire that risks Shiro losing his feeder license.

“Keith. It’s good to see you again.”

“You too. Did you try that new diet?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty great. I feel like I got more energy and I extended my workout routine. I’m sure I’m gonna taste a little better.”

Shiro noticed Keith’s quick look away and thought it would have been a blush if he was human. He was always so feisty.

_ No. Stop thinking about him like that. He’s a customer! _

As soon as they sat at their usual table, Keith had his nose on Shiro's neck. Shiro wouldn’t admit it, but he loved when Keith did this. He always went slow, like he was savoring every second. Not that Shiro minded. It let him pretend they were together.

_ Just for a moment. That’s all I can afford. _

It would never happen and Shiro knew it. Keith was a customer and there were rules for the safety of human-vampire marriages. Besides, Keith wasn’t into him. He was just a meal.

“Are you ready?”

“Always.”

Keith wasted no time sinking his fangs into Shiro’s jugular. It hurt, but only for a moment before the endorphins hit him like a pillow. Shiro could float on this could forever if he could. Just forget everything and stay here.

It wasn’t addictive normally. But Keith was different. He was gentle, took his time, and was so adorable. Shiro just wanted to hold Keith in his arms and let Keith scent him as much as he wanted. 

“You’re taking a while to come down this time. Might have to send you home.” 

Shiro opened his eyes--  _ When were they closed? _ \-- and Ulaz was standing over him.

“Um...Did I walk myself back?”

“No. You tried and almost kissed the floor. Keith walked you back and said he barely took anything from you.”

Shiro was embarrassed. He’s never had to be helped before and his regular probably thought he was a weakling.

“Keep your pulse down and drink some juice. I’ll walk you home when we close.”

Shiro didn’t argue. He just tried to calm down and not think about face planting in front of the entire cafe.


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Keith to have a turn

Shiro threw himself onto his couch after work. It had been a week since his last shift at the café. He was suspended until he could get a new blood test and the next available test was in a few days. 

He had more than enough to last until then. Plenty of food, money in his savings, and he already paid next month’s rent just in case. 

“Just a few more days. Just a few more days,” Shiro whispered to himself. 

He got out his phone and ordered a pizza. With how shitty he was feeling, about not seeing Keith, he should be allowed to cheat his diet. Why not go a step further and make it a fancy night in?

He was picking which juice would pair with salami and olives when the knock finally came. Shiro was starving. In the excitement, Shiro threw up his door with a goofy grin.

"Hey, thanks for- Keith?" It really was Keith in front of him. With his pizza. In a uniform. "You're a pizza boy?"

Keith looked away, most likely in embarrassment. "Yeah. How do you think I can afford to...unlive?"

Shiro chuckled. That was a terrible pun. "I didn't think vampires would want work with-"

"Garlic?"

Shiro blinked. Guess this was common.

"I don't know why people believe it, but garlic isn't like acid to us. It's the equivalent of a sun rash on skin or food poisoning if eaten."

"So, like an allergy?"

Keith huffed and looked away while shoving the pizza into Shiro's chest. Shiro took it and tried to say something.

"Why...Why haven't you been at the café?"

"Oh, you noticed. I had a little trouble last time. I just got to get a new blood test. No big deal."

It almost sounded like Keith growled, but it was probably just Shiro's stomach.

"I have to get back to work. I hope things work out for you."

"I'm sure it will. I'll see you at the café."

And with that, Keith left and Shiro enjoyed his fancy night in.

* * *

Keith sat in his car and covered his face.

“Why? Why does he have to smell so good?!”

Keith wanted him to offer his blood as a tip, like all those other creeps he deals with. He would have turned off his recorder. He would have stayed until Shiro came down from the high and gone back to work with a kiss.

Keith shook his head to clear it. He couldn’t do that. Shiro was just an employee at a café he liked. It wasn’t like Shiro saw him as anything more than a wallet. And now a pizza boy too.

None of that mattered right now.

Keith got back to his job and set the money bag on the manager’s desk along with the recorder.

“That was my last delivery. My shift’s over.”

“Alright. You only got one call tonight. Someone named Shiro saying you had amazing customer service. I think he likes you.”

“Don’t try to matchmake. You’re not good at it.”

The manager, Adam, was a self-proclaimed beta despite being human. It was insulting, but no vampire had the heart to tell him he was more likely to be an omega.

Keith left his car in the parking lot, as usual. Adam was cool with it since there was no parking at his apartment.

“I’m home,” Keith called as he entered the 3-bedroom apartment.

Krolia was there in an instant to hug him. It was nice to finally be with her. Especially after all the legal hoops she had to go through. When he was human, he thought it was a lot just to let his mom have custody of her kids.

“Hi, Mom. Where’s Acxa?”

“She’s covering for Romelle. Family emergency or something.”

Sounded like Acxa. She would always cover for her friends. No one dared to piss her off.

“And Kolivan?”

“Alpha business. He’s trying to have our clan recognized finally.”

“This legal stuff is so stupid. It doesn’t feel like it’s helping us at all. Even when I was human.”

“I know. Humans are still scared. Vampires don’t want to start a war. We just have to wait a while. Things will get better when they calm down.”

Keith just nodded and hugged his mother a little longer.


	3. Hearts Are Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs to care for himself.

Kolivan returned that night and wasn’t happy. According to him, they couldn’t qualify as a clan. Just as a gathering.

It wasn’t fair. They were stuck in a small one-bedroom apartment while clans were getting houses and help.

In this “age of acceptance,” it was rare to find a new vampire without a clan. It was more legal stuff that Keith thought was meant to discourage siring.

“Keith,” Kolivan called, “when did you last drink?”

Keith just opened one eye. “About a week ago. I’ll get something soon.”

“You smell sour. You don’t have long before you turn feral.” Keith’s headache wasn’t that bad yet.

Krolia spoke up. “You’re waiting on that boy, aren’t you?”

“First, Shiro is a man. Second, his blood is really good. I can’t have anyone else’s blood.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Acxa interjected.

Keith stayed silent. He didn’t like being interrogated and he wasn’t big on sharing.

“Keith,” came his mother’s kind voice, “we’ll move again if we have to, but try to be careful.”

“ I will, Mom.”

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

* * *

Keith’s headache was terrible. It had been three days since delivering Shiro’s pizza. He was going to go feral very soon. He couldn’t wait anymore. He got up, and grabbed his coat, keys, and wallet.

“Going out?” 

_ Now she looks up from her phone. _

“Yeah. I’ll be back soon.”

Keith closed the door before Acxa could say anything. The cafe wasn’t that far from the house so he could get some  _ Shiro _ blood and be back in an hour.

_ Shiro. Shiro. Please be there, Shiro. _

If Shiro appeared in front of him, Keith would either go feral or look like he’s from an old cheesy vampire movie.

But if he didn’t see Shiro today...

_ I can live... _

“Keith, it’s been a while.” Keith just nodded to Ulaz, who dropped his voice. “You don’t smell well. You haven’t had a drop since last time.”

“Is Shiro here?”

“No. He went in for his test, but the results will take some time.” After that, Ulaz spoke at his normal volume. “Take a seat and I’ll send out an appetizer.”

Keith nodded and sat on the other side of the cafe from his usual spot. It didn’t feel right without Shiro.

“Your appetizer. Bagged blood in a wine glass.”

_ Screw you, Ulaz. _

Whoever was in front of him kept talking, but Keith was already finished with the glass and sitting back. He had to get the blood in his system, which would take long since it had preservatives. Bagged blood was inferior.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to check on you.”

Makes sense they won’t just let him bite someone yet. He was still a danger.

* * *

Half an hour later, Keith walked out of the cafe feeling like a new man. He couldn’t believe how starved he had been or how he did that to himself. He wasn’t great at survival, but it just wasn’t necessary in this day and age.

_ I probably should have come when I delivered the pizza. Oh well, what’s done is done. _

Yeah, drinking blood had its own high for the vampire.

_ I don’t want to go home yet. Don’t want to waste this high. _

* * *

Keith had been walking for a while, taking random turns and crossing streets. Everyone seemed so much clearer than before too. Not that he was eavesdropping! He just couldn’t tune them out.

“Thanks for walking me home.”  _ Someone just went on a date. _

“It was nothing.”  _ That voice. _ “I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”  _ Please no. _

Keith turned to the voices. And felt his heart stop. Next to Shiro, who was in a tie, was a girl in a nice dress.

“Still, I really appreciate it. Especially after those flowers.”

_ Flowers?! _

Shiro was dating someone. Keith's heart shattered. His love life was a disaster any sadist would love.

_ I did it to myself. I have to stop this. We were never compatible anyway. _

Keith turned on his heel and raced home to lock himself in the hall closet.


	4. Get A Bucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is now a bodyguard for a coworker with a stalker. Scary!

A week ago, a coworker started getting flowers at her desk everyday. And two days ago, Allura got them at her apartment. She was scared. Luckily, she was also friends with the fittest guy at the office: Shiro.

Shiro didn’t mind being a bodyguard for the time being. He was walking to her apartment since it was so close. And it was nice to split a cab and talk to someone.

“Shiro,” Allura called. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah. I just need to finish this email. It won’t even take a minute.”

“Try to hurry. I don’t want to be scolded by my cat again.”

They both laughed. They were slowly becoming friends.

“And send. It’s my turn to pay, isn’t it?”

* * *

Shiro had gotten a call to go to the clinic. It was concerning, but all it turned out to be was a newly discovered blood component. It was rare and made life as a feeder difficult. Especially if they have repeat customers. 

_ Keith _

It would be safer for him to just donate. Even if the preservatives make it taste horrible. This was now about his health and safety.

“Shiro?”

“Keith?” Shiro didn’t think about who’s voice that was. He just instinctively knew. 

And there Keith was. In his pizza boy uniform. Somehow cuter than before.

“Got an important meeting?”

“No. I’m just delivering papers. After that, I might grab some pizza.”

“I suggest the supreme pizza. A lot of people tell me how good that is.”

“Thanks. I’ll try it.”

Keith walked past him, but Shiro didn’t want him to leave yet.

_ Not yet. _

“Keith, wait!” He never said anything with such authority, but Keith stopped. “Before you go, I got my test results. I’ll be at the cafe in a few days,”  _ I don’t want to say it, _ “but after that, I’m going to be a donor. It’ll be safer.”

Keith seemed upset for a moment. “As long as it’s what you want. I have to go now.”

_ It was probably just wishful thinking. _

“Alright. I’ll see you next time I want pizza.”

Keith nodded and left.

If Shiro didn’t know better, he would think that Keith liked him. But no, it was just the endorphins messing with him. It’s common knowledge that the endorphins are powerful enough to cause some feeders to develop feelings for repeat customers. Some were more sensitive than others, which is why there were tests.

It didn’t matter if he was really into Keith anyway. It wouldn’t work anyway.


	5. Lidocaine Kills Pain, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does. For a little while.

_ “I’m going to be a donor.” _

Next time was probably going to be his last time seeing Shiro. Maybe this crush would finally go away. Shiro wouldn’t go for Keith anyway. Even if he was single. Even if he had a chance against a silver vixen like her.

He sighed and decided to take care of his need himself. There’s a club that’s meant for omegas that want an alpha. He could pretend.

He saved enough from his tips to pay for a small room in full and request someone tall and muscular. He sat in the room and waited for his rented alpha.

“Am I really this desperate?” 

The door opened and Keith was hit with a strong alpha scent. It was obviously a body spray, but this was about Keith’s fantasy. This wasn’t a date.

“Any requests?” This vampire sounded nothing like Shiro.

“Shut up and cuddle me.”

* * *

_ “Shiro.” _

_ “Yeah, Keith?” _

_ “Don’t you have to leave soon?” _

_ “No. I took the day off. Today, we’re not leaving the bed.” _

_ Keith could stay like this forever if he could. _

“Time’s up.”

“Huh?” That wasn’t Shiro’s voice.

“Did you fall asleep? In a rented room? Time’s up, kid.”

“I’m 27. I’m not a kid.”

“My bad.” The man got up. “I gotta get back to my cab. You can sort yourself out, right?”   
  
“Yeah.”

And with that, the man was gone, leaving Keith by himself in the room. He took a moment to wake up. 

His time in the room with “Shiro” was done. He had to return to reality.

* * *

Keith was glad no one was home. He still smelled like a fake alpha and Kolivan had issues with that. Like, needs ice cream and a rom-com kind of issues.

Keith must have taken three showers before he stopped smelling the alpha. But Kolivan had a sensitive nose for a vampire. So Keith dug through his lightly-dirty clothes. His scent had to be back to normal now.

“I’m home.”  _ Acxa. _

“Our room. Just showered.”

“Mom and Kolivan on a date?”

“Probably.” Keith called back while getting dressed.

“We really are just a family. I don’t mind Kolivan being our dad.”

Keith went out to the living room. “You only say that because you don’t like Mom being lonely.”

“I don’t like anyone being lonely. Changing the subject, how is Shiro?”

Keith stiffened. Why did she have to bring him up?

“What about him?” Keith crossed his arms and looked away. “He’s becoming a donor. Said it’s safer.”

“Safer? Sounds like he likes you.”

Keith would be red if his blood worked like that. “If he liked me, he wouldn’t be a donor! Don’t bring it up again!” 

Keith ran to the bathroom to “cry”. Not that he really could. He just needed to be alone.


End file.
